Traditionally, a waterproof connector is known which includes a flexible flat cable as a plate-like cable which has flexibility, such as a flexible circuit board (FPC), an insulating housing as a connector into which the flexible flat cable is inserted, a sealing member which is accommodated in a contact insertion opening of the insulating housing, and which has a slit through which the flexible flat cable can be inserted, and a sealing member pressing member as a holder which is hinge-coupled at near the contact insertion opening and which has a slot through which the flexible flat cable can pass (for example, refer to a patent document 1).
In this waterproof connector, the waterproofness between the flexible flat cable and the insulating housing is secured by making the sealing member, which is accommodated in the contact insertion opening, to be compressed by the sealing member pressing member.